


Today's Special

by chucksnetflixaccount



Series: Today's Special [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Human, BDSM Scene, Dirty Talk, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Voice Kink, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucksnetflixaccount/pseuds/chucksnetflixaccount
Summary: "What's on the menu today?"Dean leans against the frontdesk of his favourite club. The young man behind the desk picks up today's list of activities and explains it to Dean like a concierge would point out a map."Ms E is giving head in room one. No sign up required. There is a breeding bench in room seven. It will be free within the hour. Or you could order à la carte, of course. Several doms have  checked in already and are on the floor tonight."---Today on Cas's Menu: Dean





	Today's Special

"What's on the menu today?"

Dean leans against the frontdesk of his favourite club. The young man behind the desk picks up today's list of activities and explains it to Dean like a concierge would point out a map.

"Ms E is giving head in room one. No sign up required. There is a breeding bench in room seven. It will be free within the hour. Or you could order à la carte, of course. Several doms have checked in already and are on the floor tonight."

Of course, frontdesk guy knows Dean is a sub. A spectacularly submissive one at that. Today's menu does not appeal to Dean, though.

"Benny in room four?" he asks without any enthusiasm.

"Yes, Sir. Would you like to book a session?"

"I guess." Benny is a rough dom, he is good, but not what Dean craves right now. He is antsy. He needs someone to take care of him.

"Oh, I forgot to mention," frontdesk guy adds. "There is an anonymous spanking scheduled in the ball room."

Interesting.

"The ballroom? Is it public?" Dean asks.

"No, Sir. There is a new dom at the club who is thinking about putting a show together. He is looking for a new sub."

A new male dom? Dean perks up. He is a sucker for male doms (pun intended). In the last couple of months there were no new club members. The rules and regulations of the club are elaborate, which makes playing that much more save and relaxing. On the other hand the number of playmates is limited.

Membership is exclusive: an invitation by a current member is required (thank you, Charlie), then there is rigorous questioning, a probationary period and, of course, regular STD and blood tests. On the floor, color-coded wristbands indicate who is open to which kind of scene. There are several public play spaces and a lot of private rooms equipped with different kinds of furniture and toys.

"A new sub?" Dean is definetely interested. "So it's like an audition?"

"I suppose so."

"Why is it anonymous?"

"You won't get to see Mr C. He likes to assess new subs first. Let them only focus on themselves. And his voice of course."

"His Voice?" Dean vibrates with anticipation. A seductive, rough voice can go straight to his cock.

"I am told it is very arousing," frontdesk guy explains.

"You never talk to him?"

"No, Sir. Mr C is very private. Also, it's only his second night."

A brand new dom trying out subs to possibly spank them publicly later on. Dean's heart rate is picking up.

"The session starts in 30 min. Are you interested?"

"Hell yeah!" Dean's enthusiasm is palpable. "Any other takers?"

"None so far."

"Good. Rules?" Every dom has some rules in addition to the club's. Sometimes they like the frontdesk to pass on an order.

"The ballroom is down the hall. You may use the side entrance. Second door on the left. You are to wait on stage and face the room."

"Undressed?"

"No, Sir. Mr C will give all other directions. Our standard rules and regulations still apply of course."

"Of course. Thank you." Dean smiles.

"Is Ms Charlie on the premise?" frontdesk guy asks. Charlie is a fellow sub and Dean's best friend. At the club she is his care-buddy.

Every sub is required to have someone watching out for them after a scene. Of course, doms are there for aftercare but sometimes the proximity and understanding of a fellow sub is so much more effective. Dean and Charlie have had each others backs for years. There is noone Dean trusts more when he is about to drop.

"Yeah, she's upstairs playing Halo."

"Thank you. Your session is booked." Then frontdesk guy hands him a small box. "This is for Mr C. Please don't open it."

"Will do."

Dean hurries to the ballroom. It is an ordinary room, meant to host functions of any kind. The only things indicating that something kinky might be going on, is the table on the left side of the stage. There are hooks mounted on each leg of the table, some rope lying close by.

Dean is giddy with anticipation. Meeting a new dom is always exciting. He has met a few, but is yet looking for 'the one'. Charlie is a lucky bastard ever since she scenes with Jo.

Dean takes in the room and starts pacing. Thirty minutes to go. He sets his watch. When it finally goes off, Dean is tense and already half hard. Will he like Mr C? Will Mr C anticipate his needs? Maybe he can sneek a peak at the guy. After all, Dean has never had a dom without a face before.

Dean walks on stage. He decides to stand right there under the spotlight in the middle. He faces the empty ballroom and waits.

Mr C is late. Fifteen minutes. Dean is getting restless. He stands still but his mind races. Is this a test? Did Mr C look at him and decided to leave? Dean turns his head to look at the back of the stage.

"Face the room."

Dean's head snaps back and he does not dare move an inch. The voice is gravelly, hard, not unkind. A baritone Dean could drown in.

"Your name?"

"Dean, Dean Winchester."

Dean relaxes. He can do this. He is born to please.

"I understand you have done this before?"

"Yes, Sir."

"How long have you been a member of this club?"

"Two years, Sir."

"How many different doms?"

"Eight, Sir."

"You will not scene with any of them as long as we have scenes scheduled."

Possessive, Dean thinks, good.

"Yes, Sir."

"I do not share my subs."

Dean tries not to feel disappointed. Sharing is not what he craves most but it can be fun. His breath quickens when the voice continues.

"Unless a scene requires it, but we will agree on that before hand."

"Yes, Sir."

"Aftercare will be more extensive than you are used to. I will always make sure you are save and taken care of. Who is your care-buddy?"

Dean shudders. And just like that Mr C has discovered one of his biggest kinks: aftercare.

"Ch..., her name's Charlie."

"Text her to pick you up in exactly 60 minutes. And to pick up further instructions at the frontdesk."

Dean quickly texts as told. Charlie, the best care-buddy there is, immediately texts back and agrees.

"Did she agree?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Switch off the phone and set it down. Color?"

Dean assesses his situation. He is standing on stage, fully dressed, aroused, facing an empty ballroom. A demanding voice, sexy as hell but without a face, behind his back. Dean is in heaven.

"Green, Sir."

"Have you been briefed about the nature of this scene?"

"Yes, Sir."

"What do you expect to happen?"

This is torture. Making him say it out loud. Dean takes a deep breath and rushes to say, "You will spank me, Sir."

"What else?"

"I am not allowed to see your face."

"Today, yes. What else?"

"Charlie will take care of me afterwards."

"Good. If you are amenable, we will meet for dinner tonight and discuss further arrangements."

The invisible dom has not yet touched Dean, but already he is hoping "further arrangements" will include more scening. A lot.

There are footsteps behind Dean, coming closer. Instinctively, he holds his breath and does not move. A large hand, strong and warm, touches his shoulder. The hand strokes lightly down his back. It settles at Dean's lower back and stays there radiating warmth and grounding him.

"Close your eyes."

Dean obeys and feels a hot breath ghosting above his right ear. There is a whisper barely audible and Dean shivers.

"What do you want Dean?"

"I want..."

He trembles, his voice shaky. All Dean desires is being at the mercy of the stranger behind him even though he only knows his voice. 

"Breathe." The deep voice is reassuring. "Tell me."

"I want to be yours... Sir."

"Good. I aim to please you. Here is what is going to happen. You will discard your clothes..." Dean's hands fly to the collar of his shirt. "...when I tell you to." The voice continues sharply, but the hand on Dean's back does not budge.

"You will bend over and present your ass. You will open your eyes then and face the room. I will spank you with my bare hand. How many do you want, Dean?"

"15."

"I will not stop unless you use your safeword. I will be relentless." The hand presses harder against his back. "How many?"

"15."

"Very well. When I am done, you will remain in your position for another 100 seconds. Count them out loud. Then you may dress. Charlie will be here by then to pick you up. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

The hand on his back retreats and Dean feels his dom taking a few steps back.

The lights in the ballroom dim and a spotlight activates above Dean. He is not blinded, the empty room still visible but Dean is obviously the center of attention.

"This is not a public scene but the doors are not locked. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Color?"

"Green, Sir."

"Kneel."

Dean drops uncerimoniously to his knees. His pants are already uncomfortable tight and the impact on the hard stage floor hurts deliciously.

"Unzip your pants and shove them down. Briefs too."

Dean does and fights the urge to immediately bend over and beg. The wait is agonizing.

"Bend over."

Finally! Dean eagerly complies and offers up his ass. He is still mostly dressed, sweating. The cold air on his bare ass feels heavenly. His cock hangs free below his belly, hard. Noone pays it any attention.

"Open your eyes and look at the room."

The first slap comes hard, no preamble. Dean counts out loud.

"One."

He is not finished saying it, when the second slap drops on the same cheek. More follow in rapid succession. Around ten slaps Dean loses count. 

"Ten, twelve... ten."

"How many?" The voice is growling, obviously displeased.

"I, I dont know," Dean whimpers.

"We will start again. Count."

"Yes, Sir."

"Color?"

"Green, Sir."

The slaps keep coming. There is no apparent rhythm. Left cheek, middle, right, right, upper left thigh, right cheek. Dean gasps in surprise again and again but he keeps count.

"Fifteen." Dean sighs and drops his head to the floor. He is still resting his upper body on his arms. Ass up high.

Dean groans. His cock is hanging heavy between his legs. Then a hand is soothingly touching his reddened skin. It throbs and burns. The hand nudges Dean's thighs apart and ghosts over his balls. Dean takes in a sharp breath.

"Lift your head. Watch the room. Today it's empty. Next time fifty people will watch."

Dean moans loudly. He looks at the empty ballroom and thinks about all the people watching him. 

"You will be on display, people will cheer you on. Demand your ass." The voice whispers behind his back. "You will be a good sub and beg for your release."

Dean's arousal spikes, his cock leaking. The picture the voice is painting is dizzying. He never was brave enough to scene publicly. Never found a dom he trusted enough. Now he can't wait to show everyone what a worthy sub he is.

"Please, Sir."

Suddenly there is a hand around his cock, jerking him mercilessly.

"Come, Dean." The voice orders gently and Dean does. He shouts and comes all over his doms hand and the floor. Dean pants and trembles.

The hand retreats and the voice is back in a gentle, soothing tone. "You did good, so good. Try to stay up, I'll clean you up."

Dean keeps his ass up in the air, his head resting on the floor. A gentle hand wipes him down, the washcloth feels warm and soothing. The voice never stops talking.

"You did good. So obedient. You are so good for me, Dean."

Dean closes his eyes and floats. He is happy, his dom is pleased. His dom carefully lifts his head and slips a small pillow between the floor and Dean's head.

"Breathe, Dean. You did good, such a beautiful sub for me." Dean smiles and keeps his eyes closed.

The voice retreats but never stops. "Good. So good for me."

When the voice comes close again, Dean feels a cooling liquid drop on his bare ass. A hand spreads the ointment and rubs carefully both cheeks and the back of his thighs. Dean sighs contently. "Thank you, Sir."

"You did good, Dean." Now both hands are rubbing gentle circles on his abused skin. "Thank you." The voice drops even lower.

"Count to 100, then dress."

Dean immediately starts to count. The baritone Dean is already addicted to, stops talking. Dean misses it dearly and focuses on counting. 1, 2, 3...15, 16, 17... Footsteps retreat towards the back of the stage. ... 60, 61, ...

"The box is for you, Dean. Dinner at eight."

Then a door slams shut and the voice, his dom, is gone.

He keeps counting. ...98, 99, 100. Dean slumps down and rolls on his side.

Holy shit!

Blindly, he grabs at the package he brought with him from the front desk. There is a box of orange juice inside which he greedily drinks in big gulps.

Then he spots a card tucked under a bottle of ointment. "Apply rigurously", the card reads. Dean smiles and does as told. When he puts everything back in the box, he notices the back of the card.

"I'd be honored if you joined me for dinner. Roadhouse @ 8. -Cas". Dean flops back on the floor. He is still naked, exposed from his belly button to his knees, lying on stage of an empty ballroom floor but he does not care. He just met the dom of his dreams.

Dean almost falls asleep when he hears a door open.

"You decent?"

Charlie shouts from the other end of the room and covers her eyes with her hand. Dean tugs at his clothes and zips his pants up.

"Yeah, all good."

Dean is still sitting on the stage floor when Charlie comes closer.

"That good?" She smirks. Dean is stupidly grinning at her.

"He was amazing, Charlie. That voice, that deep voice..." he trails of.

"And the rest?"

"Don't know. Never saw his face."

"What? How does that even work? Wait! Don't tell me. I don't want to know." Charlie rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, you do." Dean calls her out.

Dean gets up, his legs feeling wobbly. Charlie grabs his elbow and admits, "Of course, I wanna know! But let's get out of here. Your mystery dom scored us the master suite for the next four hours."

"What?"

"Yeah, I got instructions to take you there, make sure you eat and watch at least two Star Trek movies."

"Star Trek, huh?"

"Your new dom did his research. Even made sure I got the DVDs." Charlie holds up a bag.

When did he do that? The voice, as Dean has come to think of Mr C, was only fifteen minutes late. Dean is stunned into silence and he can't stop grinning.

"Come on, be a good sub and let me take care of you. I heard you have an important dinner tonight."

She grins and Dean reciprocates. Slowly, he is coming back to himself.

"Yeah, let's. And then help me figure out what to wear tonight. Wanna make a good first impression."

"I am pretty sure you just did", Charlie snickers. Dean's cheeks heat up a little and he hopes Charlie is right.


End file.
